Believe Me, I'm Lying
by ubersnazzy
Summary: Gossip Girl Prequel-esque Clique Story "As jealous as we might be of this threesome, nobody would dare break them up. Nobody, that is, besides Griffin Hastings." my first multi-chaptered story. For Maddie
1. Prologue

**A/N: To Maddie, who gave me permission so somewhat rip off Everything's Magic. And because Layne just wouldn't be the same with out her =]**

**Title after Forever the Sickest Kids' 'Believe me, I'm Lying'**

**Consider this the disclaimer for this and all following chapters: Disclaimed :)**

_Hey_

_You always seem to catch me when I'm lying_

_About the stupidest of things_

_Stand there while I stab you in the back_

_With the words I never never never should have taken this so far_

_-Believe Me, I'm Lying by Forever the Sickest Kids_

Sixteen year-old Massie Block strolled in-between her two best friends, sharing whispers in their ears and laughing at the ridiculous clothing displays in the shops they were passing at a casual pace. They were an oddly matched group of friends, who always stuck together, often times accused of being "exclusive" and "stuck up".

First, there was the infamous Massie Block, best friend of Layne Abeley and Cam Fisher, known for her freaky amber colored eyes and snappy comebacks, ex-girlfriend of Griffin Hastings, and queen bee of Briarwood Prep School. On the right side of Massie was brunette-purple-streaked hair, hazel-eyed Layne Abeley, Massie's best friend since fifth grade, sometimes called a boy-stealer, but most of the time an all-around nice girl. On the left of Massie was Cam Fisher, the blonde shaggy haired boy who all the girls and even some boys ("He's always around those two girls, so he must be gay, right?") fell for, but few actually got to know as more than just an apparition who visited them in their dreams. Was this possibly because of the two girls who were always hanging around him? As jealous as we might be of this threesome, nobody would dare break them up. Nobody, that is, besides Griffin Hastings.

Griffin Hastings, the black-haired, electric green-eyed boy everybody loved to hate. You know you love him too. Rumor is, Griffin and Layne tiptoed behind Massie, who was Griffin's date and girlfriend at the time, the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance and right into a hotel room. Massie, having a gift for getting information out of anybody, soon found out about Layne and Griffin's secret relationship, which much to Massie's disapproval, had been going on for more than just that one night. Fearing Massie's wrath, Griffin, whose parents wanted to send him to boarding school in order to travel more often, told his parents to write the check to whichever boarding school's brochure was on the top of the stack placed on Griffin's wooden desk. Griffin's parents eagerly agreed and Griffin boarded the first train to Connecticut the next morning, leaving a revenge-seeking Massie and heart-broken Layne behind. What will be the fate for these four "best friends"? Trust me when I say that I will be watching right there with you.

-MR


	2. We Intertwined

_In a field outside of town we could always be alone,_

_ Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it _

_Innocence was the key I was locked up never free_

_-We Intertwined by The Hush Sound_

Massie, Layne and Cam laid side by side in the bushy, green grass, which was still somewhat damp from last night's rain shower, of Central Park, the whole city in motion around their still bodies. Massie sat up, tearing her purple sunglasses off of her oval face, revealing her amber eyes, squinting to keep out the unseasonably bright sun. "How cool would that be to go on a cruise just to search for narwhales?" Layne and Cam kept a straight face when anybody who wasn't used to Massie's random outbursts would probably have been mildly frightened. "I mean narwhales are just so cool, with their unicorn-like horn." The sixteen year old then proceeded to lie back down in the grass, stick her pointer finger up in the air, and imitate what she considered to be narwhale noises. This, however, cause Layne and Cam to crack up.

"Massie, it's a good thing we're friends," Cam concluded, Layne nodding along next to him, always the one we can count on to agree. "Because otherwise, I would be totally worried about your mental health."

"Oh, you know you would be so lost without me," Massie smirked in her best overdramatic Audrey Hepburn accent.

Life hadn't always been this perfect, though.

--

_"What do you mean you like me?" Griffin hissed._

_"I mean I like you. And not just like. Like more than a friend like." Layne confessed._

_"This can't be happening. I'm going out with Massie, who, must I remind you, is your best friend."_

_"I… I know. But she doesn't. So let's keep this a secret, please?"_

_"I'll try."_

--

_"What do you mean 'I like Griffin'?" Massie hissed in a tone almost identical to her boyfriend's._

_"I mean," Layne started again, getting annoyed with this game. Why couldn't she have just kept her feelings to herself?_ _She had been since first grade, when she, Massie, and Griffin would run around the red tunnel on Briarwood's playground while Griffin pulled on Massie's pigtails, after all.__ "I like Griffin."_

_"This isn't happening." And with that, Massie thumbed the red 'End Call' button with unnecessary force and threw it across the purple comforter on her king sized bed, suddenly sobbing with tears she didn't know she could manage._

--

_"Hey Mass," Griffin whispered, tiptoeing across Massie's fluffy white carpet, to where the brunette was seated on her bed, glaring at her boyfriend. _

_"What. Do. You. Want?"_

_"To tell you that Layne talked to me. And to tell you that I have no feelings for anyone but you," Griffin said, a little more audibly. _

_Massie knew she shouldn't believe him. She had been questioning for a while now whether Griffin and Layne had feelings for each other. But the way that Griffin was looking at her, his green eyes, filled with hope, peeking at her through his long black hair, made her forget everything that she was doing, and as Massie pulled him down onto her bed, thoughts of a certain girl whose name starts with an 'L' quickly left both of their minds._

--

As the sun started to disappear behind the buildings in front of the three teenagers, they gathered their belongings and started the short walk back to Massie's penthouse. Layne and Cam were sleeping over, like always. Most of the kids at Briarwood questioned what went on at Massie's sleepovers. Massie, Layne, and Cam, however, knew that nothing even close to what their classmate's were thinking ever happened. Most of the time they just huddled up together in Massie's parent's room, Massie and Layne laying in either side of Cam, eating mint chocolate M&M's and watching Massie and Layne's favorite movie_, Breakfast at Tiffany's. _The Briarwood sophomores, though, didn't need to know that, and I can be certain that Massie, Layne and Cam don't have any intentions of telling them.

Massie sighed. Life was perfect. She had her friends and her amazing lifestyle, and she had no desire to change one bit of it. But just how long will Massie's fantasy last? Because we all know a good thing can never last too long. You of all people should know that, right, Mass? A little bird told me that a special green-eyed boy is returning to our haven. Is this true? Only time will tell.

-MR


End file.
